


Albus Severus/Scorpius Drabbles

by CaeruleaTigris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lip Appreciation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaeruleaTigris/pseuds/CaeruleaTigris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random collection of Albus Severus/Scorpius drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Memories

Albus groaned as James's snoring reached a headache inducing volume. He could faintly hear Lily below the snores, muttering muggle pop-culture references in her sleep.  
Would his 17th never arrive?

“Try to ignore it. We'll get your parents to switch the rooms up tomorrow.” Scorpius's deep, sleep-filled voice filled his tired ears far more pleasantly than his siblings' did. He snuggled back into his boyfriend's strong chest and tried to ignore the noise.

“I just wish they'd trust us,” Albus whispered. “They know how I feel about that before bonding.”

Scorpius sighed in agreement.

“Just one more week and you'll be seventeen. It's not that long. And then we'll have the rest of our lives together.” Scorpius kissed the back of Albus's neck. “Night, babe. I love you.”

Albus twisted the engagement ring on his left ring finger and closed his eyes. “Love you, too.” _More than anything._


	2. Lip Appreciation

Albus had nice lips, Scorpius had decided.

They were pink and plump and perfectly kissable, especially when he pouted.

They were even nicer post-orgasm: red, swollen and with bite marks from where he'd attempted to quieten himself. 

They fit perfectly with his bright emerald green eyes, the ones he hoped to see on his children one day.

Albus had nice lips, Scorpius had decided, and they were all his.


	3. Foreplay Is Half the Fun

Albus watched carefully from under his mask as Scorpius hunted through the room for him. It was a game that they played, a bit of role playing to entertain themselves. As well as keep their sex life alive. They would go somewhere muggle – couldn't have their families find out, after all – and pretend they didn't know each other, find each other and then go home together.

Tonight was a hunt; they'd gone to a Victorian style masquerade ball. The aim was to find one another amongst all the others. Albus had found Scorpius from across the room easily, his distinctive attire was completely Malfoy in design. Not to mention the trademark Malfoy hair.

But the brunette fit into the crowd easily, winding his way through the muggles like he was one of them. He could feel hands brushing against his arms, legs, buttocks, trying to get him to dance with them. These muggles definitely weren't as prudish as their historical costumes suggested.

Finally, Albus saw his boyfriend's head whip around in his direction. He crooked his finger in a come hither motion and started walking away. This wasn't called a hunt for nothing. If Scorpius wanted him, he'd have to come get him. He disappeared into the mass of dancers.

Scorpius didn't take Al's bait. He walked to the edge of the room and stood, scanning the room for the Slytherin green feather he'd seen was attached to Albus' mask. Now he knew what he was looking for it was easy. He spotted him at a table with a woman. They were talking. Flirting, if the hand on his boyfriend's thigh said anything. He let out a low, almost inaudible growl and stalked towards his unsuspecting prey.

The glare he gave the woman was unpleasant to say the least. She quickly snatched her hand back, mumbled out an apology and scurried away.

“Did you have to do that? I was having such fun...” Albus sighed.

Scorpius put a firm hand on his shoulder and whispered huskily into the other man's ear. “Leave with me right now and we can have an even better sort of fun.” The blonde chuckled when Albus shifted uncomfortably and rose, eager to get out of the place. They joined hands and left, no one the wiser. Well, except from the traumatised muggle woman huddled in the corner. She was considering becoming a nun.


End file.
